Currently wind turbines have gearboxes that are prone to mechanical failure. The metal gears and shafts can be bent or snapped, and the lubricating fluids can ignite because of the intense temperatures produced once the gearbox begins to fail. Maintenance to prevent such failures is a substantial ongoing cost in electrical wind production. Furthermore, the gearboxes are typically located at a substantial height (i.e., the top of the wind tower), which further complicates maintenance activities. Additionally, the extra weight of a gearbox requires the use of reinforced turbine towers, further increasing construction costs, and making offshore installation substantially more costly.